A Daughters Hand
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: Bella's screaming again. Charlie goes in to try wake her but she reaches out and grabs his crotch. He is shocked and confused, Bella whispers Edward's name and her hands goes down Charlie's pants, he is shocked, Bella is jerking him off in her sleep, thinking it's Edward. Charlie hasn't been with a woman in such a long time, that he decides to lay back and enjoy X CONTENT


"Edward! Edward No!"

A deep, rough sigh broke through Charlie's dry, cracked lips and he had to force his eye lids apart. Bella was screaming again.

_Here we go again._ He thought.

He must have fallen asleep downstairs, in the living room. Watching the game probably. He sat up, threw his legs over the side of the couch and rested on his knees, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers. The TV screen was on, showing only white noise. So Charlie reached over, grabbed the remote and turned the television off, plunging the living room into a soothing darkness, in which he wished he could lay down and sleep again, but no.

Bella's ear-piercing scream came down the stairs again, as if she were at the top, yelling purposely for him. It had been weeks now. Every night for three weeks. Screaming nonstop in her sleep. It wasn't healthy. It wasn't natural but what could a father do. He wasn't prepared for the effects of dealing with boy problems with his teenage girl. That was what Renee was for but Bella refused to call her mother.

Charlie had been alone a long time, and had been through a break up that shook his life completely, with Bella's mom, but he knew that this reaction to a break up was not normal. No other teenage girl screamed at the top of their lungs in their sleep if they got dumped? Charlie got up, slumped across the room and he dropped his beer can into the bin, kicked off his boots and slumped up the stairs one by one.

He knew Bella was okay, she wasn't a danger while she slept. Just the noise it was enough to wake any neighbours. So he walked forward and pulled down the handle to her bedroom, he pushed the door open a crack. A long ray of light from the hall filled only one part of the room. The part of Bella's bed. His baby girl lay on her back, her arms writhing around her as she rolled and yelled out. Clearly dreaming—or having a nightmare, that was more likely.

She looked so pale in the dim light, her eyes squeezed shut. Her mouth opened in a silent cry at first. Her small, delicate hands clenched into fists on her sheets. All Bella wore was a pair of hot pants and her tank top, which had been shrugged so much in her sleep it was halfway up her chest, revealing her flawless, porcelain like skin.

"Edward!" Bella yelled out, as she rolled over, facing the wall. Charlie had jumped it was so loud. He closed the door behind him and the room was in darkness once more, only lit by the moonlight through the partially open curtains. He walked across the room, not worried that his loud footsteps would wake her. It had, on occasion, taken him more than five minutes to wake Bella and that was while he shouted.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and his hands held onto her soft but very warm bear arms. Holding her still.

"Bella, Bella honey, wake up." he tried quietly but she yelled out. "Bella! Listen to me, wake up, kid." Bella turned and then launched herself. She wasn't awake, but she was terrified by whatever images played behind her eyelids. She clenched her arm, her fingers over a pale arc of skin, a scar that Charlie still wasn't sure how she got.

"Edward!" she yelled, "It burns, I'm so hot!" she was yelling and the next thing Charlie knew Bella had taken off her tank top and also her bra and she let them fall to the floor. Charlie shot to his feet in surprise. Bella lay before him, the top half of her body naked. Her chest, he had to admit, was very luscious. Her breasts were large for her age, and her nipples were erect. Her breasts came down on her chest wonderfully. Nothing like those fake implants which were perfect circles, these were teardrop shaped.

_These are real tits._ Charlie thought, staring at them but him suddenly stopped his train of thought and turned and left the room. He kept a hold of the handle for a moment before Bella yelled again and he knew he had to wake her. So, hesitantly, he walked back inside, being careful not to look at his daughter's chest. Her long tumble of hair was sprawled all over her. How he urged, for some unnatural dirty reason, to move that hair and kiss her skin.

"Edward! So-so...mm...So hot. I need-I need you to hold Me." she whispered this time. Charlie was her father, he could do this. He walked over, sat next to her and covered her chest with the blanket, took her arms in his and shook her gently.

"Bella!" he urged, "C'mon now, no messing around Bells, Wake up." he told her but she mumbled something.

"Edward...you're here." she laughed despite the tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hand came out and clenched Charlie's blue tartan shirt and she yanked with a force so great she tore most of the buttons, revealing his old white T-shirt. He tried to pull back but she yelled out and her arms wrapped around him like steel bars and she pulled. Charlie lay next to his daughter.

_Maybe I can rock her back to sleep._ He thought and he covered her up and lay there, rocking her but she rolled over until she could face him, her hand slithered down under the sheet.

"Bella, watch what you're doing there, honey. Bella?" he suddenly asked and her hand had found his crotch. Her long fingers found the bulge in his denim jeans. And he could feel her fingers rubbing back and forth over it, over and over. Without thinking, Charlie leaned into her hand and a moan escaped his lips. It was only a second later his eyes snapped wide and he pulled away.

"No, Bella. Wake up!" he demanded in his most harsh voice but she kept smiling with her eyes closed and her pace picked up as she rubbed his vigorously. Charlie lay there, he needed to move! To go and get up. Leave her yelling if that's what it took. Eventually she'd wake up but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to leave. He lay, staring at the ceiling. Unable to look at his daughter. His mouth was open in an 'O' of shock and he found himself warm under the sheets, too warm he was sweating. With nerves or heat? He didn't know.

"Edward...so...so big Edward." she chuckled and her hand moved up onto his stomach. Charlie sat up but she then rolled straight into his side, pinning him to the wall. He, if he so desired, could quite easily push her off the bed. Waking her up and getting out of this awkward situation, but that too would result in an even more awkward conversation and the embarrassment would be too much. But what could he do, he couldn't just lay there and enjoy the show...could he?

Bella's hand moved up and around then and she pulled his button apart. And her hand tried to go down.

_Think, Charlie. Think! This is wrong._ he thought. _I have to do something. But what?_

Bella was struggling so he lifted up and pulled his pants off, leaving him in his socks, tighty whites, and his T-shirt.

_Shit._ He thought. _Why did I do that?_

Bella's hand came down and took a hold of the bulge and she squeezed and he felt his knees tighten for a second at the pleasure. Just that tiny gesture felt wonderful to him. Charlie had been single a very long time and the pleasure of masturbation only goes so far. Bella's hand came down and he lay there, staring at the ceiling as her fingers wrapped around his semi-erect member and she pulled it out. She had stopped screaming and now only moaned.

Charlie had a large amount of pre-cum dribbling all over her fingers but she seemed not to noticed, she used it to her advantage actually as a lubricant. "Edward..." she moaned as she snuggled into her father's neck, her soft little lips kissing his skin. Her let his hand wrap around onto her back and feel the warmth of her skin beneath his palm.

She moved him harder, and with each pumps another shot of adrenaline shot through him. It was so wrong but at the same time felt so right. It didn't last long for him to feel his release coming so Charlie, disgusted with himself got up and went to leave but she wouldn't let go. In the end he sat between her legs and pumped himself over his resting daughter, looking into Bella's face made him feel ashamed and hated but the way her tits bounced on the bed, the way her hot pants, wet with her natural state, made him so horny.

Eventually Charlie found his release and freed his load upon his daughter's chest, neck and rosy red cheeks.

That's when Bella's eyes snapped open and she let out another long and freaked out scream.

* * *

**FanWriter's note: Incest is not something that I think is okay? it doesn't turn me on in any way but I had never really written anything like it before. So I thought why the hell not and I've given it a go. I'm not too happy with the way this turned out. I think because it's not something I'm used to, and the entire incest thing, it made me not so enthusiastic about writing this. I gave it a go, I enjoyed writing but I'm not too sure how I feel about it. Will you let me know if the reviews please?**

**Thanks. ~FanWriter~**


End file.
